nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Empire
Fallen Empire (also referred to as Chapter 5: Fallen Empire) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Fallen Empire is set at the palace of Nictis within the heart of Berlin, Germany. The entire palace is falling apart, due to Nictis' power slowly diminishing, which was caused by the destruction of his entire Dark Order, which mentally and physically drained him. The map is much larger in size than the previous map, and features all of the Power Perks on the map. Players will spawn in the courtyard of the palace, which coincidentally is also where the final battle will take place once the player reaches that point within the map's easter egg. Story The team swiftly acquires a Dark Order helicopter, ordering the rest of the rebellion to guard the supply station, saying that they could utilize it against Nictis if they fail to stop him personally. With that, the team would then fly through the night, eventually arriving at Nictis' palace in the heart of Berlin in the early hours of June 5th. Upon exiting the helicopter, the team looks around, noting the current state of the palace. Suddenly, Nictis' voice soon echoes through the air, saying that this place was once nice, filled with life. Nictis then solemnly changes his tone, reminding the heroes of Samantha and her death, saying that despite his victory and accomplishment in completing his goal, Nictis has never been the same, both physically and mentally. He explains to the heroes that the palace represents his current status; nothing but broken. As zombies begin to appear, Nictis tells the heroes that it has been a long time since they've come face to face, saying that this final battle will hopefully delight him as he then laughs. Knowing that this was the end, the heroes remind each other that no matter what happens, they must ensure that Nictis is stopped, saying that the worst of the damage has already happened. Fighting through the undead, the team soon learns more of Nictis' tragic history through the artwork displayed through the palace. Eventually, the heroes discover Nictis, who is sitting on his throne, with his mask on his face and the Dark Scepter in his hand. Nictis praises the heroes for their continued perseverance in trying to stop him, but reminds the heroes that he controls the universe, and that once he has finished destroying the heroes, the rest of the world would suffer for their insignificance before using the Dark Scepter to warp the reality around them, teleporting himself and the heroes to the courtyard, where the final battle began. The heroes tell Nictis that they will stop him, no matter what happens as Nictis begins to unleash his full power. As the fight carries on, Nictis seemingly gains the upperhand in the fight, brutally blasting the heroes with beams of energy from the Dark Scepter, and even knocking Jacob aside with one swing from his arm. As Nictis draws his attention to the other three, Jacob realizes that Nictis is drawing his power from the Mask of Nictis on his face. Knowing what must be done, Jacob soon leaps onto Nictis' back, enraging him. As Nictis attempts to get Jacob off of him, Jacob pulls out a Semtex grenade and sticks it to Nictis' mask. Horrified, Nictis frantically takes the mask off and attempts to throw it away, but the grenade explodes, sending Nictis flying onto the ground. The heroes soon gather around Nictis on the ground, demanding that he hands over the Dark Scepter. Knowing defeat was nigh, Nictis remarks that by undoing the Accursed Realm would ultimately make Samantha's death nothing short of wasted. As the heroes discuss what they should do, a mysterious figure then approaches them. The heroes question who he is, with the figure saying that he is The Visitor, reality's one and only harbinger of doom. As Nictis gets up, he soon realizes a dark truth as he provokes a flashback of him and his men first finding the comet, which had been partially broken off to reveal an open pod with a strange emblem. Seeing that the same emblem was on The Visitor's should pads, Nictis tells the heroes that death has come for them all. Suddenly, the warhead from the supply station shoots high into the sky, where it soon explodes, creating a massive rift that begins to fracture reality. With this, The Visitor begins to laugh as the heroes and Nictis stand against him. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points * Ranger - 500 points * Skorpion - 750 points * W1200 - 750 points * MP5 - 1000 points * M40A3 - 1250 points * M4A1 - 1250 points * XM-LAR - 1500 points * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Confront Nictis and end it all. Songs * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Category:Rebellion of Realms